


The Tale of Kan Tae-Jun

by dogbearmouse



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, But I couldn't help but get serious, Gen, He looks so dead inside in canon, I know that it's supposed to be played for laughs, Sad Ending, The fic ends on a sad note but we all know that things get better for Tae-Jun in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbearmouse/pseuds/dogbearmouse
Summary: What Tae-Jun’s life was like after Yona fell off the cliff and before he was sent to stop the bandits.





	The Tale of Kan Tae-Jun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I am once again posting something I wrote three years ago on tumblr over here. I promise that I'll start posting new content soon. This is the shortest fanfic I have ever written. Feel free to give me feedback though. I'm always happy to hear it.

Kan Tae-Jun was a broken man. He had once been full of life and happiness. At times he had even been arrogant and rude. But times had changed for Kan Tae-Jun and he was now just a shell of the man he used to be. Nowadays Tae-Jun could be seen in the castle in Saika sitting there listlessly staring off into space.

Tae-Jun had always been kind of an oddball. So even though his current behavior was different from the way he normally acted, nobody paid him any mind. That was just how Kan Tae-Jun is, they would say.

Nobody understood how Tae-Jun felt. No one was burdened with the knowledge that they had been the one to kill their beloved. Tae-Jun could not get the image of Yona falling off that cliff out of his head. It haunted him day and night. During the day, he would see that look of pure hatred she gave him as she raced to save that stupid Thunder Beast. When Tae-Jun went to sleep at night he saw her falling out of his reach to a place he could not follow.

Tae-Jun knew that if she had just listened to him and let him kill Hak, the assassin who killed Emperor Il, that he could have made her happy. He could have given her the world. He loved her so much and now she was gone to him forever.

It was his fault Princess Yona was dead. He wasn’t able to convince her to stay with him. He wasn’t able to keep her safe. He wasn’t able to bring her back alive even though he tried so hard. He wasn’t there to save her from the cliff.

Princess Yona was dead, and Tae-Jun had no one but himself to blame.


End file.
